


Weekend

by dakgalbis



Series: Warm Blood [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakgalbis/pseuds/dakgalbis
Summary: Seungmin tells Changbin of weekend plans to go hiking in Yongin, and Changbin tags along. Yongin being his hometown is the least of his reasons, however.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Warm Blood [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I am getting a little worried that the timeline of this series is becoming confusing so here is a [spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1LkSrnnsJn1FQpskWbbxBetYyq14MN_ppTQJCXa8eEeE/edit?usp=sharing) with the works in this series listed in chronological order.
> 
> This is set quite early on in their relationship, maybe around six months after [Overtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061513). They're already most definitely friends, but sort of on the verge of going beyond that. I do hope where they're at comes across in the prose itself, though.

With a loud sigh of relief, Changbin gathered up his things from on his desk and stuffed them into his backpack. It was the end of the work week, finally. For the next two days, he could do whatever he wanted, save for a couple of household chores he had been putting off for weeks now. Chores were still a better option than looking at his workstation’s screen, though, and he thought he should be grateful he would at least have time to do his laundry. 

Across his desk was Seungmin, who was also starting to gather up his belongings. The younger one stood up and started to neatly file his belongings into his own bag, then threw over his shoulders the jacket he had hanging on the back of his seat. 

“Any plans for tonight?” Changbin asked while he pretended to check his phone. That was how they drank the previous Friday night away by themselves, after all. He asked if Seungmin had plans and the other said he didn’t have any. That night was great, and while Changbin already always seeked Seungmin’s company before that Changbin started to want even more of it after that. He hoped they could have something similar tht night, at least. 

Seungmin let out a hum. “Yeah. And you?” 

“Oh.” Changbin allowed his face to fall, without bothering to hide how disappointed he was to hear that answer. “Not really.” 

“Ah.” Seungmin then slung his bag across his shoulders, almost as if Changbin’s answer just flew over his head. He seemed like was about to walk towards the floor exit without plans to say anything else, but then he suddenly stopped after a couple of steps. 

“You’re from Yongin, right?” Seungmin suddenly asked. 

“Yeah. Why?” Changbin wondered why Seungmin was bringing that up out of seemingly nowhere. 

“I was supposed to go there with a friend tomorrow to take pictures on one of the hiking trails, but he canceled on me just now,” Seungmin answered with a barely perceptible hint of disappointment in his voice. 

Changbin truthfully had never gone on any hiking trails in his hometown throughout the nineteen years he lived there, nor did he have an interest in photography, but he was going to take that drop of information as an invite. By then, he already knew how Seungmin didn’t like looking too keen on inviting Changbin, or in being interested in him at all. Changbin had a good inkling that he actually was, though, if how frequently Seungmin hung out with him outside work hours and during weekends, or the couple of times they held hands when they knew no one was looking were any indication. Changbin was just as interested, though, so he more than willingly took Seungmin’s bait. A Saturday with Seungmin was going to be infinitely better than doing the laundry, or anything else, anyway. 

“I can come with you instead, if you want,” Changbin offered. “I’ll show you around.” 

Seungmin let out a chuckle. “Uh, well… you? Hiking?” 

Changbin shrugged. “Why not?” 

“You whine almost everyday about how far the HR department is from your desk,” Seungmin answered with a soft scoff. “How much more insufferable would you be on a hiking trail?” 

“Hiking is different from walking to the HR department!” Changbin proclaimed. “You’re surrounded by greenery and fresh air, there’s no room for whining! I heard the leaves are getting colorful in Yongin, too.” 

“The moment you whine, I’m leaving you behind,” Seungmin warned, His voice sounded threatening, but Changbin caught the edges of his lips briefly curling up. “We meet up at 7AM tomorrow?” 

“Wait…” Changbin knew committing to that would be next to impossible. “You’re drinking tonight, aren’t you? Are you sure you could go that early?” 

Seungmin’s eyes briefly widened at Changbin’s question. “ _You_ are asking me that?” 

Changbin shrugged and looked away. “I’m just concerned.” 

“Just admit that 7AM’s too early for you,” Seungmin answered, chuckling. 

Changbin then signed in defeat. “Yeah, it is too early.” He then frowned. “Come on, Yongin isn’t that far, I know of a quicker way to get there. Trust me, it’s my hometown.” 

Seungmin then had on his face a faint frown, with his lips pressed together in thought. Changbin liked it when Seungmin looked like that. “7:30?” 

7:00 and 7:30 were honestly the same to Changbin, though he thought of something that could make a bit of a difference. 

“Give me a wake up call at 5:30, then,” Changbin answered, unable to stop himself from smiling cockily. “There’s nothing like your handsome voice to coax me out of bed.” 

Seungmin replied with a soft scoff. “You better pick up within three rings or I’m dropping the call.” 

\---- 

“Don’t you feel tired yet?” 

Seungmin turned around, frowning at Changbin, with his hands on the straps of his backpack. “We’ve hardly started the trail,” he said, with barely masked irritation in his tone. 

“You were drinking until three in the morning or something, weren’t you?” Changbin asked, trailing a few steps behind Seungmin. “I’m sure you’re tired. Let’s take a break.” 

“Yesterday was my older sister’s birthday,” Seungmin explained, walking on ahead without looking at Changbin. “We had dinner at her favorite restaurant, ten minutes away from where we live. I was in bed by 11PM.” Seungmin seemed to move faster as he spoke, which forced Changbin to follow suit. That was difficult, because _he_ was already tired. Waking up at 5:30 AM to Seungmin’s nagging over the phone was a gargantuan task. (To be fair, though, he made it to their meeting place just in time, for which Seungmin bought him breakfast to eat in the bus. And while Changbin wasn’t too keen on breakfast, he would take any reward for the effort he had put forth.) “Now stop using me as an excuse to complain that you’re tired. I’m sure you have more excuses, though.” 

“Oh, happy birthday to your sister.” Changbin blinked to himself in surprise, while inwardly groaning. He had been trying his best not to complain, at least not out loud, because he promised Seungmin the night before that he wouldn’t, so he was trying to air his grievances _differently_. “That seemed quick for a family birthday dinner.” 

“Well, she had plans to go drinking with her friends afterwards so we ended early,” Seungmin explained. He sounded more relaxed, much to Changbin’s relief. 

“She’s getting married soon, right?” Changbin asked, gathering up the energy to catch up with Seungmin to walk right beside him. Seungmin had mentioned it in passing before, but Changbin wanted to show him that he had been paying attention and he remembered. 

Seungmin answered with a small nod. “Spring next year, yes.” 

“I cried when my older sister got married,” Changbin said. He wasn’t sure why he let that out, though it wasn’t exactly something he was ashamed of telling. He just felt that it was something he could share with Seungmin. Having an older sister was something they had in common, after all, and Changbin wanted to leverage that. He also wanted something for them to talk about so he could distract him from the tiredness he felt in his legs. 

“You?” Seungmin’s face had lit up in amusement, which made Changbin smile despite the morning sunlight hitting him directly in the face. “ _You_ cried?” 

“You sound so surprised,” Changbin replied, chuckling. 

“I am,” Seungmin answered with a small laugh. “Why did you cry?” 

Changbin shrugged, unsure of what to answer that with. “I was just that happy for her, I guess.” 

“Oh, okay. I thought you didn’t like her husband or something.” Seungmin gave him a teasing grin. “I can imagine you crying for that reason.” 

“Hey, to be fair, I don’t,” Changbin replied as they took a turn on the trail. “But then I don’t think I’d like anyone. She seemed happy with him, though, so I eventually grew to like him.” 

“You seem terribly over-protective,” Seungmin remarked, then briefly turned away to reach for the water tumbler he had in the side pocket of his backpack. 

“I was more selfish than protective, I guess,” Changbin admitted with a small laugh. “It somehow felt like my noona was going away, and I didn’t like that, even when at that point I was already living on my own. But I’m over it.” 

Changbin could see Seungmin grinning at him. “You really are an overgrown baby.” 

“I’ll take _overgrown_ as a compliment,” Changbin gave Seungmin a cheeky smile. It was something he didn’t hear often with the stature he inherited from his parents. 

Seungmin scoffed, or at least he seemed to try. What came out sounded more like a stifled laugh. “You’ll make a compliment out of anything anyone tells you.” 

“That’s one of my many talents, yes.” Changbin’s smile only grew wider, while he inched his face towards Seungmin’s. “It was a compliment, though, wasn’t it?” 

“What makes you think that?!” Seungmin asked with an incredulous look on his face, which gave Changbin only greater satisfaction. 

“It’s _you’re so cute_ in Seungmin-ese,” Changbin teased. He actually wasn’t sure of what he said, but he put on a look that made it seem like he knew he was one hundred percent correct. At the very least, he was aware that his ability to look confident made him attractive. 

Seungmin’s lips formed a straight line. Changbin wasn’t sure if he was imagining the slight shade of pink on his cheeks. In just a second, though, he knew he was correct. 

“Oh, the view behind you is nice,” Seungmin suddenly went, reaching for his camera inside the bag he had slung across his shoulders. He pointed to a spot a meter away from where they were standing, and brought the camera’s viewfinder near his face. “Stand over there.” 

Changbin could only chuckle while he did as he was told. To be fair, the view was nice, with trees in various shades of red and gold blanketing the hilly landscape, and the early morning sun giving it a muted glow, but Changbin thought the sight of Seungmin fumbling with his camera’s controls was a much better sight to behold. 

\--- 

“We’re at the halfway mark already?!” Changbin asked, surprised to see the wooden signboard that indicated how many kilometers along the hiking trail they were. He looked at his watch and received yet another surprise. They had been on the trail for an hour and a half already and he hadn’t even noticed. The two of them had been talking and laughing all the way, if not taking and posing for pictures. Changbin had no interest in photography, but he tried his best to take pictures of Seungmin when he asked him to, and the latter seemed satisfied with his efforts. 

“Congratulations,” Seungmin replied to him with a teasing smile, before turning back to his viewfinder to snap a photo of the signboard. “Let’s take your proof shot.” 

Changbin stood by the signboard and crossed his arms in front of him, with each hand forming a V sign. He raised his nose slightly to put on a proud pose. He could hear Seungmin laughing behind the camera, which made his smile bigger. 

“Another one?” Seungmin asked, grinning. 

“Wait.” Changbin took out his phone and placed it in front of him to have its screen face the camera lens. He then pointed to where the time is displayed on the homescreen. “Make sure the timestamp is legible on the photo. I deserve to be able to brag about being up this early on a Saturday morning.” 

“It’s 10:30 AM,” Seungmin answered, rolling his eyes, but he continued to laugh while he took the photo anyway. “But fine.” 

“That’s still early for--” Changbin cut himself off with a scream when he felt something brush against the sleeve of his jacket. He immediately jumped away from where he was standing. “God, what was that thing crawling on me?!” he asked frantically. 

Seungmin let out a loud snort while he moved his camera away from his face. “It was a leaf.” 

“What?” Changbin’s gaze went to the ground, and found a dried leaf lying where he had previously been standing. He could only snort as well at his own behavior. 

“I wish I caught it on video,” Seungmin laughed, grinning from ear to ear. Changbin opened his mouth to playfully object to Seungmin’s sentiment, but he found himself unable to do anything other than to just quietly laugh along. 

\--- 

The sun was already high up in the sky by the time they were greeted by a signboard that announced the end of the trail. Changbin took off his jacket then let out a loud, relieved sigh as he stretched his arms out wide. “Finally!” When he looked ahead of him, he found out Seungmin was taking his picture, grinning widely. 

“Yah!” Changbin rushed over to him. “You took a picture of that?!” 

“I was documenting your moment of victory,” Seungmin replied with a teasing smile and hid his camera behind him with both hands. 

Changbin pulled away slightly and scoffed. “Well, then, you better let that picture proliferate across the internet,” he said with a cheeky grin. “It’s not everyday I finish a hiking trail.” 

“Without whining, too. Actually, it’s not everyday that you don’t whine.” Seungmin had looked up from the back panel of his camera and was smiling softly at Changbin. “I’m very pleasantly surprised.” 

“I told you I won’t whine, didn’t I?” Changbin grinned proudly, trying to hide the fact that he was surprised about it himself, as well. While he did resolve to complain as little as possible, because after all, he was the one who volunteered to tag along, he was surprised at himself for even managing it. _Manage_ wasn’t even the correct word, for he didn’t even feel there was a struggle for him to stay pleasant and agreeable throughout the whole excursion. 

“You were about to at the start,” Seungmin playfully accused him. “And using the incorrect assumption I’m hungover as an opening for you to whine.” 

“But I didn’t,” Changbin replied, winking. 

“You did not, indeed,” Seungmin grinned. “Now let it all out. It’s over, and you deserve to whine,” he coaxed Changbin gently with a small laugh. 

Changbin opened his mouth, then paused. Truthfully, he was exhausted, his legs felt sore and he couldn’t wait to go back to bed and sleep. He really didn’t care much for the scenery, and he still thought photography was a so-so hobby. He couldn’t bring himself to speak out about any of those, though. He was too far from any form of being upset to complain. 

“Come on,” Seungmin urged him. “Before we go for lunch. You pick the place, this is your hometown.” 

Changbin laughed and shook his head. “You made it difficult to find anything to complain about.” 

He saw Seungmin avert his gaze with his lips pressed into a thin line, in what seemed to be an attempt to keep himself from smiling. 

“I mean it,” Changbin went on, while eagerly waiting for what Seungmin would have to say. “I didn’t notice time pass by or feel tired because I was with you.” 

“Neither did I,” Seungmin answered quietly, while he fumbled with placing his camera inside its dedicated bag. Changbin could notice how he kept missing the zipper handle with his fingers, which made Changbin chuckle softly to himself. “I had fun today. Thank you for joining me.” 

“You’re welcome. But save that for later,” Changbin replied. “Unless the day’s over for us?” 

“Far from it,” Seungmin answered with his own version of a cheeky grin and took hold of Changbin’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, if you made it here, thank you for reading!
> 
> There should actually be a last scene where Seungmin would admit that he was the one who canceled plans with his friend (and that they were supposed to go hiking somewhere else... Yongin was a deliberate choice) so he could spend Saturday with Changbin in his hometown. I ended up liking the last scene too much, though... and I also felt that their relationship here is still at a point here where Seungmin wouldn't so easily admit to something like that yet. Maybe I'll save it for a later installment. Hehe.


End file.
